


Abandonné

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Laisser Grimmauld Place avait été plus difficile qu’on avait pensée.





	Abandonné

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Abandonné**

Il faisait froid. C’était une sensation neuve, la d’asseoir sur le Hogwarts Express, en glissant sur voies presque gelé.

Le train était immergé dans le blanc plus pur de la neige, et Harry ne pouvait pas éviter de fixer le paysage a l’autre côté de la vitre.

Laisser Grimmauld Place avait été plus difficile qu’on avait pensée. Avait la sensation qu’abandonner Sirius, seul dans cette maison énormément vide, fut profondément mauvais, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Son parrain avait besoin d’une famille, exactement comme lui.

Et la seule famille de Sirius, en ce moment était immergé dans la neige.

S’en allait.


End file.
